Una Nueva Vida
by sakuraXmikan17
Summary: Mikan es una joven heredera de la familia Yukihira, pero esta quiere ser una chica normal y corriente que pasa si se convierte en una chica nerd, sin que nadie la note, peor cierto dia... Mal Summary. Por favor Lean
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

_Hola soy nueva escribiendo espero que les guste esta historia…perdones si no soy buena todavía redactando pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo ^.^ Lo prometo jejeje._

_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece sino a Higuchi Tachibana._

**PROLOGO**

Era un día soleado, en las calles de Tokio, caminaba cierta castaña, estaba pensando en cómo actuaria se vería algo hipócrita, pero quería una vida normal y corriente no alguien con la que estuvieran solo por dinero, o por fama quería amigos verdaderos sin importar su apariencia, claro pero sus papás no entendían eso, la mandarían a una de las mejores escuelas 'Academia Alice', en esta asistían niños con dinero, engreídos finándose por las apariencias, ella se negaba, hasta que les puso una condición a sus padres, no sabrían que ella era nada más y nada menos que la heredera 'Yukihira', sería una nerd, yendo a la escuela sin ninguna preocupación, o eso era lo que pensaba.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que había en aquel lugar estaba admirando por última vez las flores de cerezo caer tan cálidamente, sin ninguna preocupación pero el tiempo se agotaba, su celular empezó a sonar, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Si la llamaban para que se alistara, y fuera a su Nueva Vida.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Muchas Gracias por Leer. Espero sus Reviews, acepto criticas, y Todo . Jejeje Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye_


	2. Chapter 2 Mi Viaje a La Academia!

_Hola! De nuevo lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero la escuela me ato, espero que les guste este capítulo. ^u^_

_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece sino a Higuchi Tachibana._

_*Significado de alguna palabra, (significado, hasta el final)_

**CAPITULO 1: Mi Viaje A La Academia!**

En una casa un tanto lujosa, se encontraba una castaña de cabello ondulado hasta la cintura, con un saco largo negro, y unos lentes obscuros, está sentada en el comedor, junto con sus padres quienes estaban algo felices ya que su hija iba a asistir a la mejor escuela de todo Japón. Querían desearle lo mejor a su hija, por eso le hablaron antes de que partiera a su nueva escuela.

-Mikan, vamos sácate esos lentes, quiero ver tus ojos por última vez, ahh te convertirás en una linda señorita-Dijo la madre de Mikan una Sra. Un tanto alta, delgada, cabello corto hasta el hombro, color castaño güero, ojos avellana, una hermosa figura, pero un porte serio y digno de respetar, su nombre era Yuka Azumi

-Mamá estás segura que quieres dejar a tu hija en manos de esa escuela- Dijo Mikan quitándose sus lentes mostrando unos ojos avellana heredados de su madre haciendo ojos de cachorro, y msotrando esa piel suave y una cara angelical.

-Mikan, aunque me hagas esos ojos es por tu bien, hija hazlo por nosotros-Dijo Yuka seria, pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, peor acuérdense de mi trato-Dijo Mikan haciendo la silla un poco para atrás.

-Claro que nos acordamos, Mikan pero algo que nunca debes de olvidar siendo otra, te vistas como otra tienes que tener esa sonrisa, que a todos nos gusta, pórtate bien y ni se te ocurra tener NO-VI-O- Dijo algo celoso Izumi Yukihira; un señor alto, no más de 1.90 , ojos dorados, cabello entre güero y castañesco desordenado.

-Jajaja mi Papi esta celoso… jejeje, claro que no, prohibido novios-Dijo Mikan segura, parándose de su asiento y yendo a abrazar a su papá a lo cual le susurro-"Gracias Papi, tendré esta sonrisa pase lo que pase".

Izumi sonrió ya que le agradaban las palabras que le había dicho su hija.

-Y que yo estoy pintada, o ¿qué? Mikan-Dijo Yuka refunfuñando

-Jejeje perdón Mami-Dijo Mikan corriendo a abrazarla, despegándose de su mamá, les regalo una sonrisa por ultimo y dijo-Me tengo que ir, tengo que arreglarme, ya que en una hora, vienen por mí.

Mikan subió a su cuarto, a vestirse con un pantalón holgado negro, una blusa de manga corta roja, y unos converse rojos, se puso una peluca de color negro, se puso lentes de contacto haciendo que cambiaran a color azul sus ojos, unos lentes no tan gruesos pero de pasta (sin aumento), agarro su mochila de dos asas y se la colgó. Llamo a una de las mucamas para que le hablaran al chofer para que fuera por sus maletas.

Mikan bajo las escaleras, sus padres quienes vieron que ya su hija había bajado la miraron y se sorprendieron ya que Mikan se veía seria, intelectual, para decirlo en una palabra irreconocible.

-Bien, es hora, nos vemos! Adiós Papá y Mamá-Dijo Mikan yendo a abrazarlos.

-El chofer de la escuela, esta afue…-Dijo Izumi interrumpido por el timbre.

Una de las mucamas abrió revelando a un rubio, oji-violeta caminando hacia ellos reverenciándose.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Sempais ^.^-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-¡Hola! Narumi espero que cuides bien de nuestra hija ¬¬-Dijo Yuka seria y susurrándole al odio algo que solo escucho Narumi.

-Vaya! Así que tu eres Mikan, me da gusto conocerte lástima que no como quería- Dijo Narumi

-El sabe el secreto?-Pregunto Mikan desconcertada

-Sí, teníamos que decirle a alguien, no podíamos dejarte sin armas- Dijo Izumi sarcásticamente

-Bueno yo ya se las reglas y se tu nombre de cómo te llamaras, así que no te preocupes, nos Vamos! Srita. Shizuka*-Dijo Narumi, yendo a una limosina negra, con vidrios polarizados.

Mikan subió al auto en donde encontraría nuevas cosas, que aprender, nuevas aventuras, misterios, pruebas, pero eso ella no lo sabía, ¿Viviría pacíficamente como ella quería?

Las flores Sakura, revoleteaban en el aire, esta sería la última vez que vería el rumbo a su casa, a sus padres, ahora empezaría el recorrido a la 'Academia Alice'.

**CONTINUARA…**

*Shizuka: Calmada, silenciosa, pacifica, serena

_Muchas Gracias por leer! Espero que les agrade este capítulo, Dejen REVIEWS por fa ^.^ Esperen el siguiente capítulo Bye ¡_

_GUEST: Aquí tienes el capitulo *.* espero te guste *O*_

_anita-nita97: Yo también adoro el manga ^.^ jejeje peor ya se va a acabar D: faltan creo qu capítulos, pero el 178 quede así O.O se reencontraron jeje Si Natsume es un amor :$ quien lo manda ser tan bello Jejeje Gracias ¡! Y espero que te gsute el capitulo *.* Bueno Y ame voy Byee ¡!_


	3. Chapter 3: Ese niño ¡¡Es mi!

_HoLa! Sé que merezco tomatazos todo…emm…Los siento es que no tuve tiempo de actualizar pero aquí tengo otro capitulo __ jejeje Bien no las entretengo más! Continúen ^^_

_Gakuen Alice pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana_

**CAPITULO 3: Ese niño, ¡es mi….!**

Era un largo viaje ya que Mikan viajaba a Japón, esta estaba sentada en el asiento cómodamente recargada en el auto, sentía la mirada de cierta persona si Narumi que la veía detenidamente, Mikan se canso de eso y le pregunto:

-¿Tengo un mosco en la cara?

-Jejeje eres muy cómica Shizuka, no, no tienes nada no te preocupes-Dijo Narumi sonriente de oreja a oreja –Ooo hemos llegado.

Narumi bajo del auto seguida por Mikan, el tenia que explicarle sobre el rango de estrellas pero no tenía tiempo, lo último que el quedo fue rápido ir con ella a las oficinas.

-Bien quédate aquí un momento, v por tu uniforme y ahorita te explico que va a pasar de ahora en adelante-Dijo Narumi saliendo del lugar

-Ok-susurro Mikan ya que ya se había marchado Narumi; ella empezó a curiosear el lugar era bonito no podía negarlo pero ella preferiría su casa o no se pero menos estar ahí un lugar para ricos, se quedo sentada un momento , esperando al gracioso de su maestro.

*20 Minutos después*

Mikan desesperada caminaba de un lado a otro, si lamentablemente Mikan no era muy paciente que digamos y que se tardara no era mucho de su agrado, finalmente al puerta se abrió. Esta volteo rápido apunto de hablar, cuando no ve a nadie nada mas que la puerta se abrió, ella asustada pensando que era un fantasma agarro una almohada como arma.

-Q-Quien a-a-anda ahí?-Pregunto temerosa.

*silencio*

-P-Por favor f-fantasmita no me hagas d….

Alguien le jalaba del brazo a Mikan ella agacho su vista, viendo a un niño de ojos grises viéndola detenidamente

-Puf..Hay niñito me diste un susto, no debes de asustar a tus mayores, ¿que pasa?-Dijo gentilmente Mikan

-Fea! Quiero a mi Onii-chan, llévame con el…Dijo con vos autoritaria pero temblorosa el niño

-"Ehh,Fea"-Dijo en mente Mikan-Y bien quien es tu hermano, Niño-Dijo un poco molesta Mikan

-Vamos!-Dijo el niño sonriendo de un lado pero sin que lo notara la atolondrada de Mikan

-Argg...está bien total no tengo nada que hacer, Vamos-Dijo saliendo del lugar Mikan

Caminaba a todos lados, a cada salón de la escuela elemental, Mikan no sabía mucho de la escuela pero por uniforme del niño, se daba una idea de quien lo pueda conocer y que le ayudaran a encontrar a su hermano, pero le costaría trabajo ya que el niño tenía un vocabulario que asustaba a las chicas que se le encimaban por una parte era bueno ya que no se le encimaban tanto a Mikan ni la tiraban ya que todas empezaban a gritar por lo "Tierno" que era el niño, muchas gritaban "aléjate de el, Fea" "O déjalo", o cosas insultantes por el aspecto de Mikan aunque no se veía del todo mal era un 'Nerd Sexy' , por decirlo así, a duras penas podía preguntar, dado que nadie sabía decidió preguntar por el edificio de Sección Media, donde ella estaría ya le dijeron como llegar y ella buscaba si mal no recordaba el salón 2 "B", cuando por fin de andarlo buscando arduamente lo encontró toco la puerta y toco a lo que dijeron adelante, ella asomo su cabeza y se encontró con un Profesor de Lentes, este no sabía quien era sique decidió salir ,

-Y bien que quieres para interrumpir mis clases?-Pregunto molesto-Amm...Soy la nueva alumna Shizuka…Shizuka amm…Tenou-Dijo Ella sin cual apellido decir ya que ese pequeño detalle se le había olvidado

-Ahh Ok, entonces espera a mi llamada-Dijo el Profesor sin aun presentarse-aa Soy Tu profesor de Matemáticas Jinno

-Un gusto Jinno-Sensei-Contesto una castaña dando una reverencia y escondiendo un poco mas a el chiquillo cuando entro se gacho a hablarle

-Cómo te llamas?, vamos dime rápido necesito saber tu nombre-Dijo desesperada la Oji-ambar

-Youchi-Dijo malhumorado

-Aa ok, trata de que no te vean sino me retaran-Dijo suplicante

Youchi lo único que hizo fue asentir, le caía bien Mikan de lo poco que había estado con el ya que lo ayudo y hasta lo protegió eso le agradaba…

*En el aula*

-Bien chicos, pongamos pausa a lo que estábamos viendo, tenernos a un nueva estudiante, que debió presentar Narumi, bueno adelante-Dijo Jinno

Mikan entro al salón tratando de que no se viera Youchi pero su intento fallo una rubia empezó a gritar como loca

-MIREN QUE HERMOSO!, no es el hermano de..-Dijo Esta rubia alertando a todos incluyendo a un Azabache que dormía muy cómodamente

-¿Que está diciendo ? -Pregunto más que enojado Jino

-Mire ese niño, o quiere que yo se lo muestre, ya que la nerd no o muestra-Dijo malévolamente

-Mikan estaba atrapada, cuando vio a la rubia mas de cerca y vio que jalaba al niño, al grado de que este se quejara, ya que veía que no le gustaba hablar , agarro a la chica del brazo y le dijo.

-Suéltalo, no necesito que me hagan los favores, yo lo presento-Dijo Mikan algo enojada que hizo que todos pusieran atención a la escena

-Tú no lo presentabas a sique, mejor quita tus manos de mi.- Dijo la rubia retándola

Mikan agarro a Youchi quien le tomo la mano, mostrándoselos a todos.

-Me disculpo Jinno.-Sensei el es mi hermano, y no me dejaba ir-Dijo Mikan algo nerviosa

Youchi quien miraba todo desde abajo se quedo sorprendido a al declaración; pero cuando escucho mi hermano rápidamente un azabache se levanto a protestar lo que era suyo…

**Continuara… **

_Muchas Gracias! Por leer mi fic se los agradezco mucho._

_Diana Carolina H.F__: Gracias! Qué bueno que te guste como escribo, aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo ^^ espero que sea de tu agrado,_

_me enamore de ti__: Jejeje creo que compartimos la idea que nos gusta Natsume y que quisiéramos Una nueva temporada de GA jeje; ya me leí tu historia me encanto! Jeje espero que te guste el cap Gracias! Por leer_

_anita-nita97__: Si solo nos queda leer fic's jeje, si el manga ya acabo jeje pero bueno creo que nos dejaron un gran anime y manga, jeje aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, gracias por apoyarme desde mis inicios, jeje Bye Cuídate!_

_Shironeko: Jeje yo también no pienso que sea tan serena, jeje pero por eso tiene dos nombres, jeje Gracias ¡! Por leer mi historia y aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

_Hika-chan S.Y__ : Gracias! Que bueno que te gusto! Jejeje espero que te gsute este nuevo capitulo , Cuidate ^^ _

_Bueno les dejo aqui el capitulo bien me voy cuídense SAYONARA!_

_(Se va feliz) _


	4. Chapter 4: El Hanamiden

_**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, ahh les tengo un aviso pero se los diré hasta el final. No los/las entretengo más.**_

_**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece sino a Higuchi Tachibana.**_

CAPITULO 3: El Hanamiden

En el salón 2-B, no había se escuchaba palabra alguna, era un silencio incomodo, el famosos 'Natsume Hyuga' había protestado lo que era "suyo".

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-Grito un azabache con el ceño fruncido

MIkan estaba sorprendida, esos ojos carmesís demostraban furia, unos ojos que en su vida había visto, tenia temor, no sabía que decir, gracias a Youchi ya no tuvo que responder ya que no sabía ni que decir

-Onii-san-Corrió el niño al lado del azabache

-Te hice una pregunta, retardada-Reclamo con superioridad

-No te interesa…-Contesto cortante Mikan, pero recordó que no tenía que llamar la atención y menos contestar así, pero ahora ya estaba en medio de una discusión.

-Parece que les gusta gritonear en mi clase, pues tendrán el honor de visitar la oficina de la Directora, Joven Hyuga y Srita. Tenou-Mando Jinno-sensei enojado

-Tsk-Dijo indiferente el azabache tomando la mano del pequeño Youchi

-Pero…pero-Dijo en mente Mikan ,lo único que le quedaba era seguir a aquel chico.

Mientras iba con la directora pensaba, había escuchado mal o había dicho Hyuga, no al parecer no, lo que le faltaba, la familia Yukihira y Hyuga estaban al mando de los financiamientos de todo Japón claro no eran más ricos que la 'Academia Alice' pero teniana un gran potencial como empresas, y estaban digamso no en guerra pero, no se caian muy bien, estas dos familias; Mikan miro de reojo a Natsume no sabia que hacer peor d eloq eu estaba segura era que se había metido por si sola a la boca del lobo.

Por fin había llegado a su destino, al Hanamiden, ahí se encontraba la Directora…

*Toc* *Toc*

Una joven muy hermosa salía a abrir la puerta haciéndolos entrar al lugar, Mikan al dar paso para ver lo que había a dentro vio varias chicas con unos kimonos puestos muy elegantes y bonitos sentadas a los lados de una dama muy hermosa, que resaltaba a simple vista, en sus manos delgadas y traía un abanico cubriendo desde su nariz hasta su barbilla, claramente se veían sus ojos eras de un color dorado, pestañas largas y realmente perfecta en cada acción que hacía, desde pestañear como abanicarse, Una voz interrumpió su trance.

-Hime-sama, estos chicos los envió , debido a su mal comportamiento en clase-Dijo una chica de lentes haciendo notar el Hime –sama, cosa que le dio curiosidad a Mikan.

-Ahh la Srita. Tenou y el Joven Hyuga, que sorpresa, adelante siéntense-Dijo aquella dama educadamente cerrando su abanico, para poder conversar, pero revelando unos labios carmesí delgados y una piel tan delicada como la porcelana.

Mikan y Natsume dieron una reverencia y se sentaron enfrente de la dama, Natsume jalo con delicadeza al pequeño Youchi, Hime-sama al ver a ese chiquillo ordeno a una de sus ayudantes a que lo llevara al salón, al ver a Youchi sabia porque era la razón por la cual estaba ahí Natsume,

El azabache quería y protegía a Youchi como a su propio hermano, el pequeño el recordaba a su hermana…Youchi fue abandonado por sus padres debido a que su empresa estaba en bancarrota no tenían como mantenerlo así que lo dejaron en custodia de la Academia, solamente dejando su apellido Hijiri, Natsume quien supo del pequeño, investigo el porqué la desaparición de la empresa Hijiri, y por fin supo era a causa de la familia Yukihira, cuando supo juro vengarse quería hacerlos pasar por lo mismo que paso el niño al saber que sus padres lo dejaron; si era a su bancarrota pero…también después supo que los Hijiri se recuperaron y nunca más fueron por Youchi fue lo que más le enojo…Y se hizo cargo de Youchi.

Y encontró la mejor manera de vengarse de los Yukihira era con su hija nadie nunca la vio, ni la conoce se desconocen los motivos por las cuales ellos o muestran a su hija, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella aparecería, tenía que asistir por obligación a la 'Academia Alice', los hijos de empresas poderosas tenían que ir a ese lugar, para una mejor educación.

-Esta vez, no los castigare pero no sigan haciendo cosas que no deben si no tendré esta vez que castigarlos Ok-Sonrió Hime-sama-te puedes retirar Natsume.

Natsume obedeció y salió del lugar, para ir a ver si Youchi estaba bien y porque estaba con esa chica.

PDV Natsume

Esa chica que se cree al decir que Youchi es su hermano, no puede compararse con Youchi el no es feo, en cmabio ella…ella es horrible, no tiene nada en común con el, aunque por alguan razón,le tomo de la mano…

Fin de PDV de Natsume

*Hanamiden*

-Bienvenida! Así que tu eres Shizuka Tenou de la que me hablo Narumi, me es extraño no conozco a la familia Tenou-Dijo Hime-sama sonriente

-Ahh…lo que pasa es que…mi familia procede de Inglaterra y haya esta la empresa Tenou-Dijo Shizuka (Mikan) sonriéndole

-Y bien ya conoces la escuela?-Pregunto interesada Hime-sama

-No todavía no-Contesto la pelinegra.

NA: Recuerden que Mikan utiliza una peluca negra, para que no la reconozcan

-Tsubasa-Llamo al directora

-Hime-sama me llamo?-Pregunto un peli-azulado

-Si, ven necesito que le enseñes la escuela a una compañera tuya-Dijo Hime-sama

-No recuerdo haberlo visto…-Dijo Shizuka

-Lo que pasa es que hoy, necesitaba de Tsubasa, por eso no asistió a clases-Contesto La directora

NA: Tsubasa en mi historia será de la misma edad que Mikan ^^

PDV Mikan

Ese chico con una estrella debajo de su ojo izquierdo, me hablo preguntándome sobre mi nombre por poco y se me sale decir como en realidad me llamo, pero a tiempo corregí, me di cuenta que su mirada es cálida, no lo se es alguien que hace que mi estomago algo vuele en el, es un sentimiento que no conozco, salimos del Hanamiden y recordé a *ese* chico con esa mirada profunda carmesí.

Tsubasa es alguien que em atrae por alguna razón.

Fin de PDV de Mikan

*Hanamiden*

-¿Todavía no la encuentran?-Pregunto aquella dama

-hemos estado buscando en todos lados y aun no hay rastro de ella.- Contesto una rubia

-Tenemos que encontrarla, busquen a 'MIKAN YUKIHIRA'

-Si, Hime-sama…

**Continuara…**

_**¿Les gusto? Si o no, dejen Reviews jejeje en el siguiente capitulo lo aparecerán Ruka, Hotaru, la gran mayoría, ^^ jejeje, ahh aquí Tsubasa formara un papel importante :3.**_

_**AVISO:**_

_**Bueno al verdad es que me tarde en subir el anterior capitulo mucho, también soy leedora de fanfics y se lo que se siente no leer uno y quedarte con las ancias, pero es que no solo escribo Fanfics de Ga sino que tengo otros que hago, tratare de subir un capitulo o dos por semana, espero que em puedan comprender, beuno las dejjo mis hermosas leedoras. Gracias! Por leer mi fic y apoyarme.**_

_anita-nita97: Jejeje bueno aquí te dejo el otro capítulo, espero que te guste, jeje Mikan y Natsume jeje bueno ellos se pelearan por ese pequeñito :3_

_gabsterela: Aquí tienes el capitulo espero que te guste._

_hikari-chan love: Jejeje tiene sus razones __ Aquí esta el capitulo *.*_

_**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. SAYONARA! *w***_


	5. Chapter 5: Me Descubrieron

_**Hola! De nuevo puff… lo siento estaba con lo de mis útiles, no podía agarrar la compu, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo ^^ Jejeje**_

_**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece sino a Higuchi Tachibana**_

CAPITULO 4: Me descubrieron…

Era tarde soleada, hacia mucho calor un azabache estaba un poco cansado de buscar a su mejor amigo Ruka, no lo había visto desde ese día era extraño que aquel rubio faltara a menos que… claro tenia una idea de donde podría estar, fue caminando pacíficamente a los alrededores del edificio de Sección Media. Y ahí estaba…

-Imai-san! Devuélveme esas fotos-Grito un rubio corriendo detrás de aquella oji-violeta

-No- Contesto monótonamente hasta ver a aquel azabache recargado en el muro de la escuela-Natsume…

-Por fin terminaron de pelear era irritante escuchar los gritos de Ruka-Dijo Natsume sonriendo amargamente

-Natsume, ¿no estabas en la dirección?-Pregunto desconcertado

-Como lo sabes…-Contesto el pelinegro

-Las fans estaban rumoreando que una chica de nuevo ingreso no se que hizo y fueron a dar a la dirección-Dijo seguro Ruka

-Hablas de aquella chica, llamada Shizuka…es algo extraña-Dijo Monótonamente Hotaru

-Estaba con Youchi y se dijo llamar su hermana…-Contesto enojado el azabache

-Ya veo tu enojo, con razón- rio Hotaru

El sonido de un carro interrumpió su conversación llegaba un carro negro con los vidrios polarizados se paraba enfrente del edificio, una señora alta bajaba de aquel carro con unos lentes oscuros, vio de reojo a aquel grupito que hablaba, resaltaba aquel de mirada carmesí, quien no la reconocía, caminaba elegantemente, hasta dirigirse a la puerta, antes de eso se percato de la presencia que llegaba era una peli-negra con un chico alto de pelo azul, si era su hija.

*Unos minutos antes…

Mikan caminaba en las nubes, al estar a lado de Tsubasa olvidaba todo lo malo que pasaba realmente estaba confundida y enojada consigo misma ya que ella misma se hizo una promesa no enamorarse, claro nos había si eso que sentía era amor, pero…no en esa escuela que tanto odiaba sus papás nunca le dijeron la razón definitiva por que al enviaban si por mucho tiempo estuvo oculta que les costaba un poco mas no lo entendía, pero no por algo también la dejaron disfrazarse algo estaba mal, algo no concordaba de verdad algo andaba mal, algo la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos era el coche de los Yukihira que hacia alguien de su familia ahí, la habrían llamado o algo así, vio a Natsume quien veía a la puerta, peor no puedo ver a quien veía ya que se había esfumado, Tsubasa Le explicaba a detalle pero se dio cuenta que no le había puesto del todo atención y que veía al azabache así que se le hizo muy curioso molestarla…

-Vaya no sabia que te gustaban los chicos malos Shizuka-Rio Tsubasa divertido provocando el mohín de los cachetes de la castaña

-Ehh.. Pero si no lo estaba viendo a el-Contesto algo exaltada Mikan

-Estaba bromeando, jeje te veías tan linda-Dijo Tsubasa tocando su cabeza y agarrando sus cachetes

Mikan se sonrojo, y volteo a otro lado, ahora tenia clases de Historia, así que apresuro a Tsubasa al salón; Hotaru quien miraba a Mikan desde lejos, se percato de algo interesante y que lo descubriría a como diera lugar.

*Hanamiden

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Hime-sama-Dijo Yuka

-Yuka-chan lo mismo digo, como pasa el tiempo aunque tu no lo desperdiciaste, tienes una hija, ¿no es así?-Pregunto Hime-sama

-Claro, pero he sabido de varias personas que quieren saber de ella, para otros fines-Contesto Yuka en defensa, su hija tenia que ir a esa escuela a como diera lugar, pero al parecer su Sempai la tenia en la mira….si la descubrían era su fin

-Que mal, un ejemplo Natsume Hyuga, daría mucho dinero por saber de ella-Dijo irónicamente Hime-sama

-Lo siento, Hime-sama pero no vine a ver a Narumi-Dijo cortante Yuka

-Claro puedes ir a buscarlo al aula 2-B, es el tutor del grupo-Dijo Hime-sama sonriente

-Bueno, compermiso-Dijo Yuka saliendo del Hanamiden

*Salon 2-B

-Bien , chicos vengo a darles una noticia dentro de poco harán un experimento con su pareja, ahh pero si a Shizuka no le he asignado pareja bueno,amm..Veamos-Dijo Narumi viendo a los niños-Será Natsume Hyuga

-NOOO!-Grito en mente Mikan

No quería estar con Natsume definitivamente era algo… que no estaba bien, ella quería estar con Tsubasa. Natsume solo rodo los ojos.

-Que ella no puede estar con Natsy-Dijo Luna-Es mi pareja asi que…

-Luna, no creo que sea momento de decir que es tu pareja, tu estas demasiado en el Hanamiden que no pasas tiempo con Natsume asi que tranquila- Dijo Narumi sonriente

Luna miro a Mikan con unos ojos fulminante, sus ojos azules resaltaban una furia, la distrajo el sonido de la puerta, era Yuka, no dudo ni un instante para mirarla detenidamente, quería hablar con ella, encontraría a Mikan para tener lo que mas quería….a Natsume

PDV Yuka

Iba caminando al salón 2-B estar en la Academia me traían tantos recuerdos de cuando estudiaba ahí, cuando encontré el salón no dude y toque la puerta, entre y ahí estaba Narui dando clase, vi a Mikan con una cara de pocos amigos, pero si distrajo ante mi presencia, agrando un poco los ojos, Ahh típico de mi hija, se fue a sentar a lado de Natsume , me sorprendió de que hiciera eso, porque habrá sido ¿Por qué al lado de el?, seguí caminando hasta estar de frente con Narumi, el me vio y les dijo que estuvieran en silencio que no tardaba, al momento de salir vi que alguien me observaba pero, después volteo su cabeza a Mikan iba caminando hacia su lugar, pero ya no pude ver mas, ya que se cerro la puerta…

Fin De PDV Yuka

PDV de Mikan

De verdad me irritaba estar ahí con el Natsume cada vez me traía mas problemas el estar ahí, y mas por esa chica Luna, que le pasa, porque se siente superior a cualquiera no lo entiendo , a veces me dan ganas de voltearle una cachetada peor no puedo….al final pude ver que mi mama estaba en mi salón, me quede sorprendida ya que no sabia el motivo de su visita lo único que hice fue ir a sentarme, y perderla de vista no quería que nadie supiera que ella era mi madre y por lo visto ella tampoco quería decirlo, Narumi y mi mama se fueron del salón, así que voltee a la ventana, cuando menos vi, Luna me había jalado al suelo, estaba sorprendida no sabia que hacer, me quede solamente quieta sin decir ninguna palabra, quería salir corriendo a, los brazos de mi mama, nadie sabia quien era pero….me trataban mal, que pasaba que estaba mal en mi.

Luna me grito:

-Eres una estúpida, no te permito estar alado de el

-Si no lo estoy haciendo-Afirme parándome del suelo, para caminar afuera del aula, pero un empujón sentí llevándome de nuevo al suelo , Luna se montaba en mi para golpearme no sabia que hacer, de verdad no sabia, ya sentía el golpe en mi cara, tenia miedo, no quería estar ahí, peor reaccione detuve el golpe doblándole la mano para hacerle manita de puerco, la avente un poco…

Fin de PD Mikan

-No entiendo pro que me quieres golpear si no soy nada de Natsume, pero no voy a dejar que me golpee una chica como tu-Dijo Mikan con seguridad no quería problemas, pero pareciera que la buscaban a cada paso que daba

-Ten mucho cuidado Shizuka, cualquier secreto que te encuentre estarás acabada, es una ADVERTENCIA-Dijo Luna gritando provocando que Narumi entrara de golpe al salón.

Yuka solamente quedo afuera mirando el espectáculo, su hija le había pegado a alguien, no dijo nada ya que por algo había sido, su hija no buscaba problemas porque si.

Mikan salía del aula sn ningún problema, no tenia gans de estar ahí, pero tal vez estaba mas e peligro atrajo la atención de esa oji-violeta que a la de fuerzas encuentra cualquier secreto.

La castaña iba a su habitación de estrella especial, nadie le hablaba así que pues nadie sabia donde vivía, entro a su cuarto a tomarse una ducha, se quito la peluca el uniforme y sus pupilentes , y se metió a bañar quería desestrezarse un poco, de tan cansada que estaba del día se le olvido ponerle seguro a su puerta, la puerta se abrió de golpe, cosa que ni alerto a la castaña, tenia sus audífonos, al entrar aquella persona vio la peluca así que se puso a ver que mas había, su mirada se había vuelto traviesa la esperaría, ya sabia quien era…

Mikan salía del baño con una bata y su cabello castaño ondulado lucia, estaba distraída que no noto la presencia de aquella persona hasta que hablo.

-Shizuka que gusto conocerte o debo decir Mikan Yukihira.

**Fin De Cap.**

_sheblunar: Muy pronto se sabrá el interés, :3 Y bueno aquí tienes el capitulo Espero que te guste y gracias por comentar _

_anita-nita97: Jejeje Tsubasa es un gran pillo, pero veras que también se volverá un gran rival :3 aquí tienes el capitulo _

_Vanesa-Tsukiyomi: Aquí lo tienes disculpa la tardanza _

**Gracias! Por los Reviews y Favs, y Follows, espero que le siga gustando esta historia perdonen si no etsa del todo redactada o si le falta algo, pero andaba un poco ocupada, a la próxima, se los traeré mejor, Saludos *.***

**Bye!**


End file.
